Soul Eater Devil Stalker (Rewrite)
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Rewrite of previous story. Enter the story of William the DWMA's Devil Stalker. He is on a mission of his own to seek vengance for for something in the past and must rid the kishin's from exsistence. Along with a group of freinds and a certain cat shall he succeed? Two oc pairings. William x Blair same as last time. Including one for Eruka with another oc for Medussa. Enjoy:)


**Okay now before I begin I can only say this I'm deeply sorry not being able to continue on my original story but that's why I'm doing this rewrite that will take place in the original anime because i figured it be better to work with something that im familiar with.**

 **Only the story will mostly be focused on will and some of the characters from the last story will be here so just please read this and tell me what you think?**

 **As for this one here it pretty much be a different version of episode 1 where my oc William or Will for short**

 **( I don't own the anime Soul Eater nor the manga because if i did there would be another season. Because one aint enough for me. )**

* * *

 **A sound "soul"..**

 **Dwells within a sound mind...**

 **and a sound body..**

* * *

 **Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy.**

 **More commonly known at the DWMA.**

 **It stands as a defense against the forces of evil which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness.**

 **The demons known as Kishin and there incasable hunger for destruction.**

 **To Ensure the kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was found by the grim reaper death himself.**

 **Death appears. " So basically were an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess its not exactly your typical school, oh well that's not important. For now let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Prolouge 0.5_**

 ** _William The Devil Stalker_**

Right now at the dead of night, big city that never sleep and people goin either way to get from one place to another. The lights from the giant tv screens and billboards were great sources of light that lit up the square block as far the eye could see.

However there was just something really strange because now the sound of flapping wings were heard as for what caused them it was a large black bat. It then flew over to what appeared to be that of a gargoyle statue that was right over near a large old building.

Then all of the sudden the bat enveloped into black smoke and in its place was a teenager. His age appeared to be around that of most likely 16 even though he looked like he was 17.

His hair was pitch black just like a ravens going all the way down to his back and had a series of scars going across his face appearing to be cuts. His eyes were blood red with his ears being pointed.

His clothing consisted that of what literally appeared to be that of a black leather short collared long coat with three belts on the front around his waist along with dark brown boots and fingerless black gloves.

( The one I'm hunting has to be close by... ) the teen said to himself before his blood red eyes glowed before all of the sudden everything turned to that a different plain where everything had an outline and mutlple blue blobs appeared showing that they were the human souls.

He then looked in all directions before spotting one blue soul heading down an alley way with what appeared to be a red soul trailing it obviously being a kishin.

" Got ya " the teen then turned back into bat and began to fly his way over to where his target was located.

In the alleyway the person who the kishin was following was just another teenager around the age of 17 appearing to be on her way home before she heard something and turned around and saw nothing there.

" Hmm, " she shrugged her shoulders " My mind must be placing tricks on me " she then turned back around and then bumped into something making her fall.

" Hey watch where your...going.. " she said now locking eyes with what appeared to be that of a large deformed man with very large hands and gray skin.

" I'm gonna enjoy you greatly " the deformed human and soon attempted to grab her with great lust filled in his eyes.

But then all of the sudden a loud woosh! was hear and the teen disappeared confusing the deformed human greatly.

" What kind of a man preys on woman? That's not very nice " a voice said making him turn around to face the teen who was right behind him.

" Who the hell are you? " the deformed large human asked clearly very angry as the teen then got away.

" your death " the teen said as his red eyes begun to glow.

" My Death? Heh, you must be flat out drunk " he then slammed his hand into the wall and very quickly the teen dodged it and then just like that in a swift motion he spun around the deformed human and landed behind him.

" Why don't you just hold still and let me eat your soul? " the deformed human asked now prepping for another punch.

" On the contrary, its your soul i'll be eating " the teen said before revealing a grin with two long fangs being seen.

Then just like that multiple deep cuts were formed and soon blood was spewing out making the kishin scream out in pain before it charged at the teen.

As it was gonna land a hit hit the teens right arm transformed into a blade and in a quick second it's right arm was sliced off followed by its legs increasing the pain before the teen gripped it throat and crushed it agaisnt a wall.

" Mercy... " the serial killler begged with the teen giving him a dread look in his eyes.

" Your requests mean nothing Garet Six... " his grip tightened "... karma's a pain isn't it? Your murdering spree is done and did you forget what I said earlier? On what I was?... " then with swift motion his right arm turned to a wavy blade and just like that he beheaded him.

" ...your death.. " then just like that the deformed human soon transformed into a red kishin egg.

The teen then poked his right bladed arm into it and right to his mouth chewing loudly while drooling enjoying every single taste. After enjoying for five seconds he gulped it down and followed up with a small belch.

Once he was done he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small note book and checked off the last soul he was tasked to capture or in his case devour.

" Now since that's done I'll let Lord Death know " the teen said before grabbing a small mirrior from a garbage can and fogged lit up with his breath and began to write in it.

" 42-42-564, when ever you want to knock on deaths door... " then the glass rippled like water and soon it was consumed in light.

" Lord Death? It's me William reporting in. "

After that was said the grim reapers face was seen in the mirror.

" I hear ya how's it going? " the shigami asked in his usual cheerful voice.

" I've now just collected the last soul sir. "

" Very good William. I must admit even for a weapon without a meister your doing rather well but if you don't mind how many souls have you collected so far? "

" About 49 and with the three other soul's I've collected that's over 52. "

" Well done! Your halfway there. If you keep this up you could become the second weapon to become a death sychte on your own. "

" I'm flattered to hear those words lord death, however I'm not really in it to becoming one of your "weapons" "

" There's no pressure there William, its your choice entirely and also come to the death room tomorrow morning? I have another assignment I'd like you to do. "

" Understood. "

* * *

 **Time skip**

It was now the early morning and William had just busted his alarm clock shattering it into pieces.

( Well, home sweet home ) the teen said to himself now stretching out of bed and giving off a loud yawn.

After that he then did his usual morning routine's and gotten dressed.

Now since he wasn't working William didn't wear his straight jacket instead for right now he wore what he called "normal" clothes that to him helps him blende in with the nearby society.

The clothes consisted that of a collared unbuttoned black shirt with a plain shirt underneath with a pair of jeens and black shoes along with a pair of fingerless gloves.

He then headed into a room that was just about two doors away from wills and inside was a black and white colored room.

Once he was in the devil stalker then turned his attention to what appeared to be something wrapped up in a large blanket.

" Sherry? Sherry, wake up " he said now starting to shake whoever was in there.

" I don't want too... " a sleepy voice replied.

" Heheheh, " the teen then got a very evil idea and before long he busted out a blow horn and just as whatever turned very close to the edge will fired the blown causing what ever was inside to scream and fall out of bed while will was having a good laugh.

Soon the blanket came off and revealed to be a little girl about the age of 5 with violet colored eyes, pale skin and had solid white hair that tossed in all directions and wore orange pajamas covered in black bats. As for her name it was Sherry, williams little niece.

" Hahaha! Good morning! "

" Uncle your mean " she said now sticking her tongue out at him jokingly.

" Oh sure..im the bad guy for waking you up when you and I both have school kid. But you got to admit it was funny. "

" Yeah, it was pretty funny " the five year old admitted now sharing a high five with her uncle before he heads out soshe could get dressed and slid down the stair case.

Soon he heard snoring and he soon headed over to the couch where a dark skinned teen with braided hair about the age of 15 was sleeping. As for who this was his name was Luke the younger cousin of Sid one of the teachers who taught at the academy and a long time old friend of Williams ever since they first met and is usually the one who watches his niece when he's out on work aside from lord death occasionally.

He then decided to wake him the up the same way as he did with sherry and very soon he fired the blow horn scaring the shit out of the teen making him jump off of the couch and onto the floor giving will another good laugh.

" Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?! "

" Payback! " will replied heading to the kitchen

" For what? " luke asked.

" For putting shaving cream on my face last week while I was sleeping! " will replied back making some breakfast.

" Wait did I? Shit I did. " the dark skinned teen admitted.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It now shows the trio making their way up the stair cases with sherry riding on her uncles shoulders wearing a orange shirt and white shorts and black shoes.

As for luke he wore a black beanie similar to his older cousins only it had a skull on the front of it and wore a sleeveless white shirt with a pair of loose jeens.

" Is your mom gonna be back soon? " luke inquired

" Who knows, moms always busy with her position in the DWMA. So it'll be a little while longer before she comes back. " will answered.

" Uncle what's grandma's special job? " the white haired kid asked.

" I told you before didn't I? "

" No you didn't. "

" Thought I did, well anyways your grandmothers one of the elite meisters witch is why she's always gone most of the time. "

" That explains a lot " luke exclaimed before he pondered on something.

" By the way will aren't you ranked a two star? "

" Yeah that's right, but I don't really care about it to much. By the way luke have found any luck on finding a meister yet? "

He looked down " Nope, none at all, what's wrong me will? I know I'm able to help but it's just that my soul wavelength doesn't work with anyone. "

" Luke, look on the bright side of the fact, your a unique type of weapon and you'll eventually find a good partner. "

" How can you be so sure? You don't even have a meister. "

" True, but I'm doing just fine " then after a while of going up a bunch of steps they were now in front of the academy.

" But luke could you and sherry head to class? I need to go see lord death. "

The teen nodded and while the five year old made a pouty face but kind of knew that whatever he had with the grim reaper was important and despite her age she respected what he does.

* * *

It now shows William sitting a lamp post and at this moment he had now just witnessed the fight against the serial Jack The Ripper and in the end of that battle both make and Soul had collected their 99th kishin soul. As for the reason why he was there, it was simple keep an eye on duo and tried to keep damage to a minimum because there was the very slight chance that they could face off against a witch so he was there backup.

" Hey will?! " maka called " how'd we do from your perspective? "

He had now jumped off the light pole and onto the ground.

" That was good fighting, however you should focus more time on training. "

The female teen nodded in understanding while soul scoffed.

" What are you kidding me? Who needs training? I'm gonna become lord deaths next Death Scythe and if I wasn't cool enough already. "

" Maybe so, but your know where near ready in my opinion. But what ever happens will happen " the devil stalker said now going up the stair steps.

" Anyways, we better report back to lord death to let him know " the twin pigtail girl said now heading over to a nearby store window and then fogged it up.

" Just write in the death rooms number... " the teen said now writing into it. "...42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on deaths door. "

After that the screen turned into ripples then just like that it became enveloped in a bright light.

" Hello? Lord Death are you there? Meister Make reporting "

" Ya, Ya, hello meister maka how you doing how did it go? " the grim reaper asked

" I've just collected the 99th kishin soul sir, now we just have one witch's soul left to collect and we'll be done. "

" Well done maka. Your proving to be just as an excllent miester as your mother was " he sigami said making her laugh a little before another voice was heard spoiling the mood.

" Hey, Soul Eater! " the white haired teen looked at the window in surprise, will raises an eyebrow while maka's face turns to a scowl as she galres at the new arrival. It was a an older male with blue eyes and dark red hair wearing a black coat with dress pants, shoes and a green button up shirt with a black cross shaped tie.

" You even think about touching my maka, if you even lay a hand on her as a Death Sctyhe...no, as her father I will freakin kill you got me you little octopus head?! "

" What are you smoking? See how cool I am? You think I'm gonna settle for a flat chested girl like her? " the white haired male asked now ticking her off with will shaking his head in disprovel before the red haired male tried to reach though the mirror.

" What did you just say?! Are you trying to tell me my maka' not attractive?! Why haven't you made a move on her your a man aren't you?! "

" You know, your really annoying " the teen said before the death scythe looked towards the devil stalker.

" And you William you better not try anything on my daughter either! "

" Don't include me into this " he now flips the red haired male off right in his face pissing him off even more.

" You wanna die?! "

" Please I go through that mirror and in gonna be bitch slapping you like a step child. "

" How bout you do come here and try it! You don't got the balls to mess with me " the weapon said proudly.

" At least I got a pair witch I'm sure you don't. "

" Stupid devil stalker " the adult muttered.

" Hey rectum? I'm right here with my foot ready to go in your ass. "

" Okay can we move on now? " maka asked with the red haired male now looking to her.

" Anyways, Maka, your dad loves you " he says to the girl who turned away with a frown on her face and an angry aura.

" Don't waste your breath on me there's no way I'll ever consider you my father. "

Hearing those words from his own daughter turned him solid white with a look of shock as lightning bolts were seen in the background along with a bell tolling.

" Ooooh, dam that's harsh " will said holding back his laugher.

" Enough of that, let's set the family feud aside for a moment " lord Death said now chumming in as he continued on explaining how both weapon and miester collected 99 kishin souls and one witch's and how to be careful do to students losing their lives once they challenged a witch.

And as he continued on both he and soul saw death scythe in the background and curled into a ball, and was holding...

Is that maka doll in his hands? both teen thought as sweat drops appeared behind their heads as they heard him slightly sob as lord death tells the duo not to slip up because the witches soul was important because if they failed all the souls they collected would be confiscated with the duo reassuring him.

" Also... William I would appreciate it if you go along with them " lord death says getting a nod from the teen.

" Don't worry I'll keep my eyes on them. Sherry, you behave yourself while I'm still at work, okay? "

" Yes uncle! " the small girl replied happily waving to her relative from the mirror showing that lord death was looking after the girl because most likely luke was busy with something else.

" In that case i'll see you three later " lord death said now cutting the connection off before he heard loud sobbing

" Maka... " they both heard crying coming from death scythe making them both turn around.

" You know he is a bit annoying... " sherry commented " yes, he is isn't he? " the reaper added as his weapon continued to cry and while still holding the doll.

" Maka! " just as he was gonna contiue to cry the reaper then made a large white hand come out before he hit him in making skulls appear flying around before it shows a dent in his head that emitted skull shaped smoke.

" finally " the four year old sighed in relief as the reaper threatened him.

" If you don't shut up I'm gonna use my Reaper Chop to split your head open! "

" It's more effective if you weren't before you chop " the weapon replied still twitching.

* * *

Soon it shows the trio standing a few feet away from a strange house that was just outside of town.

" This must be where the witch blair lives. "

" You think? Its so obvious " will said starcasticaly.

" A pumpkin house? That's cool " soul said and then continued on. " It looks tasty, but sneaking into a house isn't very manly why don't we charge right in there? "

" Because you got to be a dumbass to think that way " will commented.

" I have to agree, we can't she's different from the others we've faced so far " maka said with will expecting to reply back her logic so he gripped the back of his sweater and tried to stop him but failed because soon he crashed right through a window and saw a sight he wasn't expecting at all.

" Naked lady?! " then just like that falls right into the tub and face flat right into her chest making the water splash while will crashes right into the wall and raised an eyebrow at this sight.

The girl in the tub was most obviously the one they were looking for since the witches hat gave it away, although from the looks of it this isn't what he was expecting. She had long purple hair and golden eyes appearing to be just around the same age as william.

" Hey what's the matter? Is everything fine with bubbles? " the teen asked with soul now backing up and gushed back with a nose bleed.

" Okay, this is awkward... " will muttered to himself before taking soul out of the bathtub and threw him onto the floor in the blink of an eye.

She then blinked now realizing that soul wasn't there and it was then her eyes layed upon the teen who was almost entirely covered in black.

At the sight, her eyes traveled over to his form before she lets off a seductive purr and turns in the tub looking at the teen with a sultry smile with her chest being covered in bubbles that clinged to them. " Say, why don't you leave that boy and come join me?...There's room for one more " she says invitingly with her eyes narrowing in a seductive way surprising will.

( This is a first... ) the devil stalker exclaimed before regaining his composure and chuckled at her personality before it turns to a frown " yeah about... " He begins, however before he could continue maka comes jumping through the window kicking soul as he was gonna get up making angry maka heads appear before he was flung to the wall behind him as she landed right beside him.

" Sorry to interrupt your flirting will... " maka began by glaring at him "...but were here to take her soul remember? "

" Its not like I was going to accept, but I like offering. However I still remember " he said giving off a smirk as he winked making blair give off a purr in response as she bats a hand his way like a paw as he headed over to where she was while soul was bleeding a pool from his nose at the sight before him.

" Could you transform into a scythe? " maka asked really wanting to get this over with

" Working on it maka " soul replied before stuffing tissues into his nose. " Okay that's it witch lady, naked or not I'm still gonna eat your soul now. "

" Witch lady? " the purple haired female silently asked confused by the situation before soul turned into a scythe surprising the girl.

" Oh wow! It really became a scythe! "

" After I take your soul he'll be much more, soul will be a death scythe and will create a weapon stronger then my dad. " However despite the words it didn't really faze blair as she then stands up.

" I like it! " the witch said now jumping out becoming coated in a golden light and now wore that of what seemed to be a witch's outfit that matched the hat greatly.

" Why don't you be a good little girl and give it to me? " she asks while swiping a bit of hair away from her eye before turning to will. " And why don't you stay here for a little longer so we can get to know each other better? " she asked with a raised eyebrow with a little purr in her voice making will chuck;e before his right arm turned into a blade kind of surprising her.

" Whoa, now that's cool are you a sword or something? "

" Yes and also I'm deeply sorry blair, but if you weren't a witch somehow I would like to get to know you better."

Hearing that made her pout before it turned into a smirk as she waved a single finger in the air.

" Pumpkin-pumpkin, pumpkin...Halloween Cannon! " she then extends her right hand out and fires a large pumpkin made out of energy that created a large hole in the wall including both maka and soul being seen flying away.

After that was done she pouts at the new hole in her house before turning back to the tub. " Well that was no fun " she mutters as he began to drain it, and then heads to her bedroom to sleep never noticing two glowing red eyes hiding in the darkness before it turns into a puff of black smoke and now see's a bat flying.

* * *

The next day will and sherry just got some supplies and were on there way home.

" Hey uncle can I ask you something? "

" yeah sure go ahead. "

" Why is mr death scythe so sad? "

He was a little surprised for her to be wondering that but even so that's why he was there to help her out since in a way he did kind of raise her ever since she was a baby so it was natural for them to have a bond.

" Well you see, the reason for maka being like that towards her old man is because... Well you know how to people get married and make vows?

" Oh, you mean he cheated on maka's momma? "

" Pretty much so, he's a player and it didn't work out. Their in the middle of being divorced right now and maka's on her mothers side she hates him. "

" That sounds really complicated "

" Oh believe me " will said as they passed by the bar called Chupacabra's before all of the sudden death scythe himself bursted out of there running around in circles crying and screaming out for his daughter not to leave him and said that he loved her and mama or something like that before paying and ran off back to the academy.

" I feel no sympathy for that idiot " will muttered to himself before he looked down to sherry.

" You see that snips? He was a good example of how you need to be careful before you let a man into your heart. "

" Oh I wont need to worry about that now " the five year old exclaimed making will chuckle and ruffle up her hair before they continued on home.

* * *

 **The next day**

Right now William was with both maka and soul but the reason why he was still with them is only because lord death asked him.

" Dam that witch. How am I supposed to be cool when she's all hot and naked like that huh? " soul asked outloud

" hey I'm not the dashed in like a idiot and got distracted by her. Sure she is quite a looker for a witch and all, but you did it to yourself. "

" Will is right soul, she is a witch but you lost your chance to become a death scythe because you couldn't resist her. "

" Shut up, short stack " hearing that ticked her off while will shacked his head all disappointed before he and soul dragged her behind a tree and before long she see's the reason why because blair was heading their way.

" Its her! What now? " soul asked not seeing that blair noticed that they were right there while maka tries to think before...

" Ah! My little mystery boy! " blair exclaimes as she hugs will placing him right against her cleavage and making a cute face before he got out of it and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground obscuring her vision as will grabs both soul and maka and makes a run for it.

" Aw, he left " blair exclaimed kind of sad as she continued to walk.

* * *

 **The next, next day**

" Is that supposed to be a plan? " will inquired now back at the same place with maka holding a piece of paper with the twin pig tailed blonde nodding.

" Yeah, I wrote down a detailed plan on this piece of paper. "

" And that's supposed to give us an edge this time? Were not exactly going grocery shopping. A piece of paper isn't going to help us beat a witch. "

" Fine! Then you tell us on what we need to do to beat blair?! " the female teen asked crunching the paper up and snapping at her partner.

" Who knows? I vote for brute force though " the white haired teen said making will sigh as maka tried to pummel his head but he used his arms to block it as she ranted on about that being the answer for everything before a sweat drop appeared on wills head.

" Uh guys? " he said trying to get their attention but maka kept ranting on because blair was right next to them.

"Pumpkin-Pump-pumpkin... "

" Guys! " will said snapping at them with shark teeth making them both turn around to see blair while will face palmed himself.

" Your both idiots " will exclaimed as it now shows the weird looking forest in the sky view.

" Halloween Cannon! " after that a loud explosion was seen with a cloud forming before it shows blair chasing a dark figure through the weird forest.

Then after about an hour of chasing she stands in place panting from all of the running around.

"...Don't tell me...he left again " the says managing through the panting with a pout before she felt a hand touch her back with another on her left shoulder.

" Who said I did? Just be thankful that your not my target because this little game would already end " he says whispering into her ear before the weight pressing her shoulder was gone making her turn around to see the teen only to find nothing.

Then in response blair get's a smile on her face. " Well even so I guess that I have to thank both maka and soul, because I'm able to see you so much " the purple haired female says to the empty air and then makes her way back to the pumpkin house.

* * *

 **The next, next, next day. Fight!**

Explosions rocked the streets as both maka and william continued to dodge a barrage of flaming pumpkins that were being controlled by blair.

Will then jumps into the air and uses his blade arm to slice an incoming pumpkin that causes him to skid back a few feet back to maka who dodged some of her own.

Then one pumpkin lowers down showing blair was riding it.

" You should give it up. You can't beat me girly " she says before she notices will wasn't even having a problem at all because he just kept darting around at inhuman speeds. " ...But for you it might be different " she tells him still holding that seductive look in her eyes.

As he kept on taking evasive maneuvers he couldn't help but be annoyed that both soul and maka were arguing like an old couple that really ticked him off.

" Well from the looks of it I'm gonna be the one that has to take action! And you two stop acting like a bunch of old people! " will cries out loud enough for them to hear as he kept on dodging more attacks before his blade arm then starts to glow and before long he slashed it right at blairs direction who jumped off the pumpkin she was on and onto another.

" Your full of surprises " blair commented

" The feelings mutual, I'm surprised that I haven't killed ya yet. "

" Oooh, I'm so scarred. But are those two kids giving you a hard time? Why don't you ditch those two and come be mine? I wouldn't do anything bad to you no matter what did to " she says invitingly cactching him off guard before maka speaks up.

" Hold on witch! Don't try anything he's with us! And if you want soul you ain't getting him either."

" Oh who say's I'm interested in your partner? I'll just kill the two of you and then will be mine either way girly. "

before throwing two more flaming pumpkins at will who dodged them but couldn't react to another spell.

" Pum-Pumpkin, pumpkin... Smashing Pumpkin! " she then throws down a massive pumpkin made out of energy right towards will who had had now turned his left arm into a blade.

" Feral Scissor! " he then swings both of his arms and just like that it countered blairs attack and created a powerful explosion.

Soon afterwards will jumped onto the top of a building and then rembered blairs offer before chuckling.

While down below a hand with a face grabbed maka's leg and threw her up but she used her scythe to get a grip.

" What should we try now Soul? My attacks won't work on her " maka said now asking her weapon.

But before he could awnser. All of the sudden something kicked both maka and soul into a nearby wall, but what they were shocked to see that the one that kicked them was william.

" Will what the hell? " soul cried out with his partner adding to it. " Yeah william what are you doing? "

He gave off a slight chuckle now showing his teeth including the two long fangs. " Simple, I want to be with the witch blair. "

" Huh?! " both weapon and meister exclaimed with blair excited to hear that

" Rowr! Really?! "

" Sorry bout this guys, nothing personal " will says now giving them a peace sign.

* * *

It now shows the Death room with both the grim reaper and sheath sweat dropping at this situation while for Death Sytche it was different.

" Yeah! That's one less scumbag to worry about! " then just as death was gonna reaper chop him Sherry jumped behind him.

" Sherry Smash! " then she hit his head with a baseball bat making angry Sherry heads appear with surprising the grim reaper that she was a little bit violet.

" Shut up... " the five year old said threatingly.

* * *

" Blair! You used your magic to make William want to be with you, that's a dirty trick! "

" Yeah that s not cool at all! " soul added backing up his partner.

" Both of you are fools " will said as blair hopped off her pumpkin and stood right next to the devil stalker.

" She didn't need to use her magic to make me join her. I made up my mind. Look at her a beautiful body, personality and great power just what I've been looking for. "

* * *

" Now that he kind of mentions it that witch does have a nice body doesn't she?! " death sycthe says now back up on his feet with a perversted look in his eyes before lord death landed another reaper chop making more rolling skulls appear now showing him on the floor with blood sprouting like a fountain.

" It'd be best if did shut up for a while " the grim reaper said now very pissed off.

* * *

" Why are you joining her? What about the academy? "

" Deep down maka, I don't really care about the academy and at the same time I don't. "

" What are you talking about? " maka continued asking questions before a shadow covered his eyes.

" Everyone is in the academy for their own reason. My reason is to slay a monster.. " as he says that a dark silouted figure appears in his mind.

" That maybe so...but you still have your friends...and you even have a niece how can you just turn our back on them?! " hearing this greatly surprised blair who looked to william who still had that blank face.

" I'd appreciate it that you stay out of my personal life there. Plus I only have one thing to say to the both of you... " all of the sudden blair was wrapped up in what appeared to be some sort of rope Madoor e out of energy shocking her greatly.

" Checkmate... Sorry baby it's been fun. Go for it! " will cried out with maka now charging giving off a battle cry before she swung her scythe slicing with will narrowly dodging the blade that made blair turn into a swirl of black lines before the only thing left was her purple soul that was held by the devil stalker himself.

" I'm sorry... " will said with sheer sadness in his voice before giving it to soul.

" Oh William, we didn't know " maka said appologzing and kind of felt a little guilty since it appeared that the devil stalker seemed to like the witch despite her being their enemy.

" It's okay, in the end its not the shape and form don't matter at its only the soul that matters. "

" You got that right. Plus will you'd make one hell of an actor you know that? " soul asked before silence fell.

" Once you eat that... " maka began with soul finishing off her sentence.

" That's right, with this soul I'll become a Death Scyhte. "

Then after a brief moment of paitence soul then gobbled the soul down and once he did soul began to emit large amounts of power that showed that he was a death scythe.

" The power! I can feel incredible power! "

However the moment cuts short before it all turns into a piece of paper with both maka and soul looking like drawings all except for will.

" Or not... " soul exclaimed in a depressed voice.

" Huh?! " that surpried maka as he burped making maka put her hands infront of her as she looks in the opposite direction " no way... "

Then all of the sudden a small dark purple cat wearing a familiar hat appeared out of nowhere and then made itself known.

" Meow! " both maka and soul then turned their attention towards the cat before coming to a realization.

( Well this is a surprise. But at the same time, I'm glad she's alive ) wayne said smiling a little bit before it all returns back to normal.

" Don't tell me, your not really... " maka began before the cat turned around.

" I never said that I was a witch did I? You just made that assumption all on your own. " they all regonized that voice and for will he was just literally stunned at what he was seeing before the cat puffed into pink smoke and turned back into blair who didn't have her witch's hat because it revealed a pair of purple cat ears.

" I'm really just a cat with a whole lot of redicoulous amount of magical power " she said now identifying what she was while pawing with her knuckle with one eye closed completely shocking both maka and soul excluding will.

" But the shape and form don't matter isn't that right? Huh Will? " she said asking cutely.

* * *

it changes back to the death room with both lord death and sherry sweat dropping.

" This is a surprise " the five year old exclaimed with the grim reaper adding in.

" Yes, just as I guessed ".

Then Maka's old man got back up.

" The cat will do. Yes blair I'll be your cat toy any day " the death scythe said before sherry and shigami hitted him on the head again togttet making both rolling skull and angry Sherry heads roll as he now layed on the floor with blood now now looking like a triple fountain, now making him shut up.

* * *

" You've got to be kidding me! " soul began " does this mean I ate 99 kishin souls and one cat soul that just cannot be right. "

" And that's not all... " maka said now realizing what lord death told them

( The witch's soul is very important, if you slip up all of the 99 kishin souls the two of have collected so far will be confinscated. All of them will be confinscated. All confinscated ) the words kept on repeating in her head.

" So that means...we failed! " the blonde said not glad to admit it and before long she and soul got on his motorcycle and rode off.

" Dam it, dam it, dam it! " soul cried out in frustration leaving will behind as he heard how he was gonna be he coolest guy in the academy or something like that.

" Well that settles tonight for me " william said now about to go home before he heard someone clearing there's throat making him turn around to see blair who had an inocent smile on her face just only a few yards away.

" Um...if you don't mind me asking why are you still here? " first she slapped him.

" First that's for tricking me. As for the real reason. Remember three nights ago when you said that we would go well together I wasn't a witch? " she said still holding that smile making will realize at the choice of words he chose.

" I did say that...and plus I kind of helped destroy your house. "

" Which means you can make it up to me by letting me see stay at your place. If you don't mind, do you? "

" To be honest I kind of like company so it wouldn't hurt, "

" I won't be a problem if that's what tour worried about. "

" No it ain't that, I'll have to explain it my niece. "

" I never figured you'd be the type that looks after kids, " she exclaimed still surprised to hear that what maka said was true.

" Eh, it don't really bother me. Hey, I know it's rude to ask this now but how in the hell are you still alive? Wait don't tell me, nine lives? "

" nine lives " she replied as she pressed herself onto his right shoulder and began to mess with his long black hair. " By the way how come you were unfazed when you found out I was a cat? "

He paused before turning a puff of smoke and turned into a bat " this is, kind of reason. "

" Aww! Your so cute like this! " blair exclaims now hugging him and putting the bat right to her clevage and making it hard for him to breat before he wiggles out of there.

" So are you a bat with magical power? "

" Magical power yes. But the rest...Uhhhh...its complicated " wayne replied before turning back as they began to walk.

" You know blair...despite the fact that we nearly killed one another for the last three days, call me crazy. But I think this is the begining of a beautiful freindship. "

Her eyes widened for a moment before giggling at what he said.

" What? "

" Nothing, nothing at all... " she said reassuring him.

 **Now entering the curtain is the slayer weapon, William the Devil Stalker he will now be joining our hero's and in time he will find gain more then just a meister but another reason to fight agaisnt the odds. However he must overcome the challenges layed before him and as for the main story it now begin.**

 **To be continued.**


End file.
